Embodiments of the present invention are directed generally to a method and an apparatus for storing information in a computer system, and for retrieving the information from the computer system. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention are directed to a method and apparatus for storing and retrieving business contact information in an internet-accessible database of a computer system.
The use of business cards is widespread in virtually all industries and professions, and the problem of efficiently organizing business cards can be appreciated by most people. Various solutions have been presented for solving this problem. These solutions include manual schemes in which business cards are organized in a binder, a notebook or some similar apparatus. Prior art solutions also include computer-based systems wherein information on a business card is scanned into a computer and stored in a database in the computer. While these solutions offer some help in relieving the organization problem associated with business cards, it is desirable to provide a more efficient, easy to use system of organizing business cards.
A second problem associated with the use of business cards is that the information contained on business cards can not typically be updated once a card has been distributed. In today""s fast-paced business world, it is not uncommon for the information on a person""s business card to change frequently. It is desirable to provide a system for organizing business cards that allows information contained on the business cards to be periodically updated.
Embodiments of the present invention provide systems and methods for organizing and updating business cards that overcome the problems associated with business cards described above.
In one general aspect, the invention features an information management method. The information management method includes steps of assigning a first user a unique user identification number, storing information related to the first user in a remote database operatively coupled to a remote computer, and enabling a second user to access the remote database over a network using a second computer to retrieve the information related to the first user by entering the unique user identification number.
The step of assigning can include a step of providing the first user with a bar code representation of the unique user identification number. The method can further include a step of printing characters representative of the unique user identification number on a document, and the document can be a business card. The step of printing can include a step of printing the bar code on the document. The method can further include steps of establishing a second database of user information in the second computer, and updating information in the second database of the second computer by accessing information in the remote database. The second computer can access the remote computer over the internet. The method can further include a step of enabling the first user to access the remote computer over a network using a first computer to edit the information related to the first user stored in the remote database.
In another general aspect, the invention features an information management system. The information management system includes a remote computer, a remote database operatively coupled to the remote computer, the remote database containing contact information for each of a plurality of users of the information management system, wherein each of the users is assigned a unique user identification number, and the information for each user is stored along with the unique user identification number of the user in the remote database. The remote computer includes a network interface module that interfaces with a network to allow users of the information management system to access the remote computer, a database interface module that coordinates transfer of data between the remote database and the remote computer, and an application module containing instructions to enable a network user to access the remote database over the network using a second network computer to retrieve information in the remote database related to a first user by entering the unique user identification number.
The application module can further include instructions to provide the first user with a bar code representation of the unique user identification number. The network computer can include a second database, and the application module can include instructions to provide updating of information in the second database of the network computer with information in the remote database. The application module can include instructions to enable the first user to access the remote computer over the network using a first network computer to edit the information related to the first user stored in the remote database.
In yet another general aspect, the invention features an information management system. The system includes means for assigning a first user a unique user identification number, means for storing information related to the first user in a remote database operatively coupled to a remote computer, and means for enabling a second user to access the first database over a network using a second network computer to retrieve the information related to the first user by entering the unique user identification number.
The system can further include means for providing the first user with a bar code representation of the unique user identification number. The means for enabling can include means for updating information in a second database of the second network computer by accessing information in the remote database. The system can further include means for enabling the first user to access the remote computer over a network using a first network computer to edit the information related to the first user stored in the remote database.